Harvey
Harvey is a tank engine with a crane mounted on top of his boiler, which makes him look rather unusual. He is involved in repair, recovery and industrial jobs on the railway. Bio When Harvey first came to the island, the engines said he looked different and all the engines except Thomas did not trust Harvey, but when he rescued Percy after an accident with some Troublesome Trucks, they realised that his difference was what made him special. Since then, he has proved very useful, using his crane arm for maintenance, building and clearing up. He mainly works at Brendam and the yard, but his favourite place to be is at the Water Works, where he is said to live. Since his addition to the railway, Harvey has helped after many accidents, but he couldn't do it alone, soRocky was brought to help. In the seventeenth season, Bill and Ben made fun of Harvey for being both a crane and an engine. However,Porter helped Harvey see to the positives of being a crane engine. The dock manager asked Harvey to deliver flatbeds of scrap metal to Vicarstown since Edward had been delayed, but because he wasn't paying attention when he was going down Gordon's Hill, his flatbeds derailed and made a terrible mess. Fortunately for Harvey, he was able to use his crane to clear it up and was able to deliver the cargo. He also helped Thomas back onto the rails after an accident. In the eighteenth season, Harvey helped Samson with the building of The Earl's new Dinosaur Park and later helped Samson with collecting track side scrap for the scrapyards while Scruff was being repaired. In the twentieth season, Harvey helped lift Percy's brakevan back on the tracks after Thomas crashed into it when he was being pushed down the hill by the Troublesome Trucks, and helped lift a fallen tree off the tracks after Skiff was able to warn Duck and Oliver about it before they crashed. In the twenty-first season, Diesel tried to make mischief between him and Daisy by saying that the other was boasting about being unique. However, this led to the two becoming good friends. Also, when a branch got stuck in his gears, he tried to fix the problem himself, only to make himself derail in a tunnel. Persona Harvey is a relentlessly cheery, big-hearted, helpful crane engine. He has a very unusual shape, due to his crane attachment atop his boiler, which he can be sensitive about should other engines make fun of it. However, he is very able to show that his crane is very useful in lifting cargo, trucks, and sometimes some smaller engines. He has a booming, thoughtful voice and large wooden buffers. He is happy to work anywhere, ready to help clear up after an accident, and offer words of care, comfort, and advice. Trivia * In the twelfth season episode Saved You!, Harvey appeared without a CGI face. However, a magazine had two images from this episode showing Harvey with one. These same pictures appeared again in the annual story Gordon Takes a Shortcut. * One of Harvey's models was recently on display at Drayton Manor but was returned to HiT Entertainment to use for reference for his CGI design. He has since been returned to the display. * In the seventeenth season, Harvey gains a permanent lamp and despite his basis not having a brake pipe, he gains one on both his front and back. He also speaks with a Scottish accent reflecting his basis' origins. * Harvey guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chuggington Season 4. * Harvey is best friends with Cloud Kicker and Skylar. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Tank Engines Category:Cranes Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Trains Category:Pure of Heart Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Scottish-Accented characters Category:Citizens of Equesodor